


Kama Sutra

by vigilantedusk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female!Erestor, First Age, Genderbending, Gondolin, M/M, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantedusk/pseuds/vigilantedusk
Summary: Three is never a crowd in the eyes of Erestor.





	Kama Sutra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella and Elie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bella+and+Elie).



> This work was something I've been wanting to do just because I ship Erestor with Glorfindel and Erestor with Pengolodh. If you read my other fic involving the latter, this isn't canon to their relationship, it's just for fun. Again, a lot of the head canons like Erestor being Caranthir's child and a female is based off of roleplay shenanigans with my friends.

Gondolin had it's perks, all of that was known. While Turgon had been drinking after dinner with the close members of his personal court, casually gambling and making merry, there happened to be a lack of wine in the library. 

Pengolodh was at his desk in the center of the room, writing by candlelight the highlights he would later add and compile into his first volume of elven history. Erestor was setting things on the shelves that had been misplaced or taken out for use. Young Eärendil was frequent in visiting, and when permitted by his parents, was read to by Erestor as Pengolodh worked as he always did. 

The next book she was going to put away was sensitive material. One to be looked at in the privacy of one's room, perhaps. She blushed, her fingertips gently brushing the cover. There was a sensation that built up within her that she should have put aside. It wouldn't be harmless to take a peak... It was so vivid in description, complete with illustrations of couples and occasionally three people, in various positions for the pleasures of the flesh. How were some of them to be performed? She closed the book. It needed to be put away, and fortunately for Gondolin, there was a section for erotic literature and the many positions.

Caranthir had almost caught her reading one when she was still living with him in Thargelion. She stole it from his private collection. Or was it her mother's? Either way... She was aware of what things should be done to please someone. Or they were heavily romanticized. 

She felt warm just being in the collection of erotica kept in a far end of Turgon's library. Was he even aware these were there? 

Quietly, the library gained another visitor. Though a bottle of wine was in hand, Glorfindel strode confidently in. Pengolodh looked up briefly before turning back to his work. Apparently Glorfindel was not as quiet as he wanted to be. He watched Caranthiriel walk with books in her arms and followed. It was true that she caught his eye the moment she entered Gondolin for Turgon's coronation. 

Yes he'd seen her once, maybe twice back in the blessed realm, but Caranthir kept his family under watch. Only Maglor was a true, trusted sitter. Nevertheless, it wasn't unlike him to lust. He lusted more knowing Erestor was heavily guarded and under close eye by her father. 

But Pengolodh, though more introverted about the subject, lusted for her too. 

Both males had discreetly pleasured themselves to the idea of her in their arms and beds. Both knew she would either pick one of them or none. 

Glorfindel was smiling, eager to make a move on his female friend.

Erestor kept up her stoic expression despite the thoughts that ran through her mind as she looked at the amount of erotica on the shelf. 

“Well well, I should have known you had a penchant for such literature.” Glorfindel teased.

Erestor immediately went red. It was the Caranthir in her and surprisingly, she wasn't mad. More shocked, perhaps. “It is the end of the day and I am simply cleaning the mess of others.” 

“You looked at the shelves longer than needed, and you should see your face~.” 

“You act as if I am interested in such things.”

“Isn't everyone at some point? I deem it only natural.” He smiled at her, blue eyes drinking her in. 

Erestor felt embarrassed. “And if I was? What business is it of yours?”

“It could be my business to...” He took the book of positions from her opened to a page of interest. “Show you how to do this.” 

She wasn't impressed, but she would deny the warmth that washed over her body and between her thighs. 

“Ahem.” Came the voice of Pengolodh. 

“Were we too loud, Lord Sage?” Glorfindel asked, lifting wine to his lips. 

“I could hear you from my desk.” He glanced down at the book. Of course, even a historian has to hide his own desires. He was careless to leave it out. He swallowed. “If you're going to flirt, do not do it in here.”

“We were not flirting.” Erestor frowned, bowing her head and hiding her shame.

Erú, she was beautiful, thought the males. 

“It could be so much more.” Glorfindel offered, unashamed of his growing erection. The tension in the room, followed by the sight of Erestor in his lustful gaze and the way the wine made him ready. 

Erestor couldn't believe her own eyes, and Pengolodh was a tad jealous. He felt himself growing angry and was ready to turn and walk away, but Erestor had grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

He was confused, but stood his ground beside her. 

“Why Did you not tell me you were the one looking at then book?” She asked. 

How did she—? He was careless!

“... This was the pile you had finished with, was it not?”

Glorfindel leaned against the shelf, a smirk growing on his face. “Oh, do tell...”

Pengolodh was flustered, but damn it all. If this is how he had to confess, then so be it. “I have my own needs when I see you. I see you as my equal, higher even, my lady. Since you first walked into the library, I fell for you. I have disgraced you with my lustful thoughts, haven't I?” He looked down, ashamed. “I apologize.”

Glorfindel felt as he would be shut down as Erestor walked into the other's arms. It was he who was ready to leave. “Then I suppose I'll let you two figure out the positions...” 

“There are positions for three, or is it selfish to want you both to hold me and care for me in such a way?”

Both males were stunned. Glorfindel's erection shot up, visible. Pengolodh's was growing. 

It wasn't like two males together was uncommon in the court... And if both men had to say... They were both appealing.

Silently it was settled, and Erestor released Pengolodh's hand and began walking towards the door. She would go to her chambers, and both would follow willingly. For the sake of the historian, no one noticed. Or at least he hoped. To walk side by side with Glorfindel and his erection was something. Erestor was ahead of them, minding her own business until she opened the door to her room, the same room she had stayed in when she first arrived as a guest. Both males entered in after her and closed the door. Their only sight was Erestor undressing. 

Her dark gown was easy to unlace and was fast to fall down her pale shoulders and over her delicate curves. She crawled into her bed, waiting for the two stunned males to follow suit. 

It didn't take much for them to begin undoing their robes. Glorfindel was quicker, and to see the thin fabric of his breeches become tight at his groin... Oh even better to see it being pulled away to reveal his throbbing member. She wanted to take in her hand and stroke it. 

Pengolodh was next, and the body he his under his robes was impressive. He had muscle and a great member of his own. She wanted him to stretch her first... To bury into her folds and make her moan. 

They crawled into bed with her, and that is when hands began to roam each other's bodies. Kisses met Erestor's lips and neck as their hands trailed over her chest and fingers pinching her nipples. Glorfindel was quick to grasp her behind in his hand and squeeze, a prodding finger curious to feel how wet she was and tease her sensitive folds. 

The males had taken the time to explore each other's mouths and kiss one another to become fully acquainted as the slender hands of Erestor grasped their cocks and began to stroke, making sure to pause and give their sacs a good squeeze. 

She loved the way they groaned, as they curious to see what she would do next. 

All came so naturally, and she was able to lower herself to the level of their members, her strokes picking up the pace along them. She couldn't wait anymore, and went ahead and parted her lips, beginning to suck on Glorfindel's tip as he went forth to kiss and suck on Pengolodh's pale neck.

One of the golden lord's hands went to hold her long black hair and tug on it as she sucked him off.

The historian got an idea then, and maneuvered himself so that he could get under her. 

Erestor was kneeling while she sucked on Glorfindel, humming so he would feel some vibrations to please him further. This was only making it easy so that Pengolodh could slip his head between her legs and get a good look at that glistening slit. His hands lifted so he could hold her thighs and give them gentle squeezes while he darted out his tongue to lick up cunt and meet her clit. 

He knew this little gem would cause her to quiver at his touch, and so, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked on promptly.

Her moaning was muffled by the time she felt it, as her tongue swirled Glorfindel's around cock. His hips were rocking and by now he was thrusting into her mouth. The other male paused on teasing her clit and licked it's way into her warmth. Erestor's hips circled and rocked gently. Her eyes were closed for a while while she grew accustomed to the great feeling, gagging then around Glorfindel's cock while one hand massaged his sac and the other gripped the brunette male between her legs. 

Glorfindel and Erestor both were so close, that Pengolodh had stopped teasing her. He wanted her to come with him, and Glorfindel had a bright idea, so he pulled her off his cock and leaned down to kiss her. 

A moment later they were all moving again and the female was on the historian, lowering her drenched cunt to meet the tip of his cock. 

She eased herself down on him, letting him enter her tightness as she sank down upon his length, feeling each inch being welcomed by her warmth. 

Glorfindel watched for awhile, stroking himself off as the other two fucked. His grunts and her moans filled the air and with all the teasing before, she knew then that she would be coming instantly. 

Pengolodh's hips lifted and met her when she lifted her own, bucking back into her with love and lust that had been pent up for so long. 

She was so new to this that as her walls tightened and her clit pulsed, she couldn't control herself and let go, her slick juices drenching her more and running down her thighs and his cock. He couldn't hold back, and with her, shot his load inside, cumming.

Erestor felt so full with his seed, but the heat of the moment had her go on and build up desire. Biting down on her lower lip, she lifted herself off of the historian and immediately moved to lick his cock. She could taste him now... and with herself! 

This was also Glorfindel's time. He held himself back so that he could get behind and her and rub the tip of his erection against her slit to tease her as she sucked the other off.

He entered her slow so that she could feel each of his inches, and paused to let her adjust. 

Her expression was twisted with pleasure as she licked Pengolodh's oncenagain hard cock before taking it into her mouth so that her moans could cause vibrations in her throat. 

Glorfindel, as gentle as he was at first, began rutting into her from behind. He was pent up too, and wanted to release inside her after he felt how snug she was around him. His thrusts were hard and he was fast. No time to be so gentle now as her wet cunt walls squeezed his cock with each thrust to hit her internal sweet spot.

Pengolodh grabbed her hair and tugged on it, hips lifting again to thrust this time into her mouth. She was moaning and the vibrations did him well. His jaw clenched. That was it... She knew what she was doing, gagging when he hit her throat and feeling her tongue and lips work him. 

They were all close again. Pengolodh came first and into her mouth, causing her to gag again, but she was so happy to taste more of him that she kept going, even ad she orgasmed around Glorfindel's cock. Her hips rocked and her clit pulsed again, causing her to snake a hand down to rub it. Glorfindel smacked her behind and grabbed it, sucking in a breath as he spasmed, spurting his own cum into her. He wanted her to taste him this once, so he pulled out quickly, his fingers prodding her cunt while she took the initiative and moved to lick his tip as he spurted again, into her open mouth. He tasted good. 

Glorfindel could agree that they all tasted good. He stopped fingering her and drew back his hand. His fingers were sticky. With her. With Pengolodh. And with himself. Shamelessly, the golden haired lord brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them, a smile on his face.

Erestor was overjoyed, but tired. Now between them, she stared at the veiling for awhile before looking between both of the males. She kissed Glorfindel and then moved to kiss Pengolodh.

“I do not think,” she began, “that we needed that book in the first place. 

Pengolodh smiled and kissed her forehead. “No we didn't... Perhaps that book could learn something from us.” He smirked then as Glorfindel grabbed his hand and brushed his lips across the knuckles. 

“Perhaps next time I can feel you, too.” Glorfindel teased, happy to be in the company of two beautiful and brilliantly minded individuals. 

“Already thinking of the next round? Goodness, training really doesn't tire you out.” Erestor laughed, the others following suit.

It wad obvious to see that there was something all of them could do together in the name of passion. They loved each other, it was true, and yet... it was only the beginning of such untold tales of the merriment that happened in Gondolin.


End file.
